someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP Foundation - Minecraft
Let me just point out that Imm a big fan of the SCP Foundation. I spent hours on my computer viewing all the SCP content through the SCP internet page. At times I started to think wether everything I read was true. All those creature and objects inspired me to do something. I knew I had a Minecraft account and that got me thinking - I could create an SCP laboratory in Minecraft. My plan was to find a mod containing most of the SCPs and place them in a secure lab, which is going to be located in REDACTED REDACTED. So I'll be making logs on ALL the action connected ro this. 1 [/[]/20[] ] I started a new world called SCP Lab. I spent hours searching for a flat surface, when I encoutered a huge flat surface on a REDACTED biome. But I only had time for that and I had to go to school. So I quit and saved my world. But I was gone for a bit, only to come back and open my world again and encounter a huge structure, made by bedrock. At first, I thought my brother did this, since I have one. But he was still in school at that time, so I was startled by the sight. And I had no mods. I saw a pair of iron doors with pressure pad in front of them. I ventured in the lab, only to find rooms with different sizes, but with nothing in them. I tho of destroying this, but I realised it was more easier to make the lab now. But it was getting late, and I had to turn off my computer. The rest continues in the second log. 2 [/[]/20[] ] I installed a mod, that I found containing most of the creatures and objects. Then I went to the SCP page to see in what conditions the creatures and objects I had were kept. After seeing what I had to see, I went back to my world, but get this - there was a message on the screen simply saying: "The content you are attempting to achieve is restricted by the CENSORED under code 88678". I was confused, considering this is NOT what would happen while playing Minecraft. I was redictered to the main menu, opened the list of worlds I had, but the SCP world I had was still there. I opened it and the screen went black. But I could see text on the bottom left corner of the screen, like your standard Minecraft chatting in multiplayer. It first began like this: "New SCP-3000 subject, euclid, has awoken" "SCP-3000 is maintaining balance, standing on it's two (2) feet" "SCP-3000 is aproaching camera. No signs of communications". Soon, I realised that I was an SCP. And as far as I know, there are only 2999 SCPs. Am I a new one? But I wasn't even in Minecraft. The screen was like a POV of this "subject" I am. Grey, a bit distorted. I could hear garbled noise and I was approaching a camera. And I wasn't even controling what I was. Soon, a loud screech bursted through my speakers, and the screen shaked before I could understand what was going on. One last text appeared on the screen: "SCP-3000 is out of control. Use special treatment to calm down creature and place it back to it's cell". Things kind of escalated quick, but I realised that someone didn't want me to reimagine an SCP lab. But who? The government? But that's unlikely. It's not like I was going through something confidental. But I didn't think about it too much. Not really. 3 [/[]/20[] ] I decided to visit the SCP page to discover more SCPs, but I was greeted by a message: "You are unauthorized to view this page, due to violating the laws of the SCP privacy policy". I was utterly confused, and completely lost in words. What privacy policy? What laws? Was the thing me trying to recreate an SCP lab that of a big deal? Maybe there is more to this. Maybe there is something more darker, even more than the creatures kept captive in secret cells. Maybe... Maybe... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Minecraft